


Scar is a Dragon

by blueticked



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueticked/pseuds/blueticked
Summary: Cub drags a green dragon into Grian's mansion.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Scar is a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Haku from Spirited Away LOL. Just a short casual story.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Grian dropped everything he was holding and shot rockets into the sky, flying out of the way of whatever Cub was yelling at him for.

Cub sounded desperate and anxious, with a sense of absolute urgency in his voice. Grian watched, dumbfounded, as Cub dragged a green dragon as long as his entire mansion in.

The dragon curled in on itself weakly, though its tail continued to flap around wildly, possibly uncontrollably. It must have been dragged across multiple coarse surfaces because its scales were scraped rough. There were some bald, bloody patches where its scales were completely missing. Its eyes were closed, possibly unconscious or too weak to even bother with sight. It was bleeding from the mouth - more like throwing up blood, if the exponentially growing size of the bloody pool on his wooden floor was anything to go by. It must be bleeding internally.

The dragon was about to perish.

"Health potions! Regen potions!" Cub barked at Grian, and Grian burst into action.

He had to search through a few chest monsters, but it was a good thing that he had started working on his sorting system because it meant that most of his blocks were in the system and not the chest monsters. Grian grabbed an armful of healing potions - about five of them was all he could hug to his chest at once - and stumbled across the room back to Cub, kneeling beside the dragon.

Cub grabbed two potions and uncapped them. The dragon had its jaws tightly shut, as though grimacing in pain, and Cub had to ease open its mouth carefully.

"Scar," Cub whispered.

"Scar?" Grian echoed.

"Scar," Cub continued, ignoring him. "If you can hear me, I need you to swallow this potion, okay? I need you to stay with me. Scar? Can you hear me?"

The dragon's eyes opened, Grian could see the brilliant but glazed-over green of its semi-conscious pupils.

"Good," Cub encouraged, rubbing a hand against its - his? - neck. Cub poured the two health potions into its mouth, then reached for a regeneration potion and tipped it in as well.

The dragon's eyelids weighed closed. Staying awake was too exhausting.

The wild tail was gradually slowing down. Grian supposed it was a good sign; it must not be in as much pain anymore.

Cub looked up at Grian.

"Do you have water?" He asked, and Grian nodded mutely. He scrambled to grab a few buckets worth and brought them back. Cub stood up and walked further down the dragon's body, emptying a bucket on a bloody patch of scales.

The dragon roared weakly - Grian supposed it was a grunt of pain - and its eyes fluttered open again. It bent over its long neck to look at Cub, then whined and squirmed its body at him as he rubbed a hand into the bloody wound.

"Scar," Cub said, dropping the bucket and grabbing its body still, "I know it hurts, but you know it has to be done."

The dragon turned away from Cub, looking around for a distraction, and its gaze fell on Grian. It stretched out towards Grian and Grian rubbed its neck instinctively, like a pet, and the dragon made a noise that sounded distinctly like a purr. It pushed itself further towards Grian, and Cub grunted on the other side of its body as he tried to wash the wound that wouldn't stop slipping out of his grip.

"Hey," Grian whispered, raising his other arm to scratch at its chin as well, "are you really Scar?"

The dragon blinked at Grian slowly, those wide green eyes giving Grian the chills - there was a friendly familiarity in them that _felt_ like Scar, and yet its almond-shaped pupils were so different that Grian couldn't be sure that it was Scar. It responded to the name 'Scar', but it was acting too much like an animal to be fully Scar. Grian didn't know how much was the Scar he knew, and how much was a dragon.

The dragon was tired of Grian's presence now, pulling away from Grian and curling back in itself. Its eyes were closing again, and Cub shook the side of its body to wake it up.

"Not yet, Scar," Cub spoke softly but firmly, and the dragon whined. "You can't go to sleep yet."

Cub gestured at Grian for the rest of his potions and Grian hurried to pass Cub more bottles. Cub emptied another bucket against the dragon's patchy wounds and poured a regeneration potion against the largest wound that he had cleaned.

Cub jumped off the body of the dragon and briskly walked the length back to its head, where its eyelids were fluttering with the struggle to stay awake. Cub poured the last health potion into his mouth, then rubbed its chin as Grian had done previously.

"Okay," Cub whispered, "Now you can sleep."

The dragon closed its eyes and its body went completely still. Grian suspected that it had fallen unconscious, not really gone to sleep. Cub checked its breathing and turned to face Grian, satisfied.

"Thanks," he said, "Scar's village was too compact to bring him there. He would have destroyed everything in this form."

"I didn't know Scar was a dragon," Grian gestured at the dragon.

"Well, magic," Cub smiled, "Scar likes shapeshifting. It takes up way too much magic to change because of how powerful and deadly it is, but it also means that it's just as deadly to himself. If he dies in this form, he'll never respawn, because his body is too exhausted to even follow through with that motion. Which was why I was so desperate to make sure he didn't drop to zero health."

"What happened?" Grian gestured at the dragon's injuries.

"We were fighting the ender dragon," Cub laughed softly, turning to look at the unmoving green dragon. "He thought it would be fairer to fight the dragon as a dragon, but you know Scar, even his dragon form is not particularly great at fighting. It was a good thing that it was an ender dragon respawn because I had to drag him through the existing portal and all the way here when he collapsed. If he had collapsed as a human, I wouldn't have been so worried, because he would have respawned. Not as a dragon."

Cub sighed, raising a hand and rubbing his face tiredly. "I'm going to smack him for trying that when he wakes up. He shouldn't have shapeshifted for something like an ender dragon fight."

"He thought it would be fun," Grian cast a smile at the dragon.

"Of course he did. Classic Scar," Cub said, but there was no anger in his voice, just exasperation, amusement and relief.

"So you can shapeshift too?" Grian asked.

"I guess," Cub shrugged. "I don't play around with magic or use it as much as Scar does. I'm just so _relieved_ to be magically-inclined when his experiments - like this - go haywire."

"So how long…?" Grian gestured at Scar's dragon form again.

"Ah yes," Cub said, "his body needs a while to find itself again. He has to heal and recover enough magic to turn back. It'll probably be a gradual process back to human because he doesn't have enough energy to shapeshift at one go. You just have to leave him in that corner for a couple of days. We've given him the potion effects, the healing is all up to him now."

"He's going to be fine?" Grian cast his eyes over at the dragon again. Cub followed his gaze. The dragon was still, but as Grian watched, he could catch the slightest movement, the smallest rise and fall in its body as it breathed.

"He'll be fine," Cub assured and smiled. "It's Scar."

Grian left Scar the dragon in the corner to heal and rest. Cub popped in every couple days to make sure that his internal and external wounds were healing, and that his magic reserves were recovering at a healthy rate. Cub had to magically aid Scar's healing process a couple of times because his body was confused about Scar not being in a human form. It was a long week before the wounds on the dragon's body closed and scabbed over properly.

Then the physical changes began to occur. The dragon started to shrink in size, down to the size of a human. Green scales slowly phased back into Scar's green robes - Grian wondered if the colour of the dragon followed the colour of the clothes Scar wore while shapeshifting. That was the easy part; scales turning back to skin was a much longer process. Scar was unconscious throughout and Grian was glad for that because the way his dragon wounds were converted back to deep flesh wounds looked painful.

Scar woke up once throughout the process, and it was as Grian was just watching the slow process of his dragon facial features receding back to human. That was the last change to occur; the rest of his body was as human as it could be.

"Hey, Scar," Grian whispered when he caught those unconverted, dragon green eyes staring at him. He was still more dragon than human, using magic to shift his body closer to Grian instead of using his arms to push himself. Scar opened his mouth and a dragon whine ripped itself out unnaturally and impossibly in his human vocal cords.

"Okay," Grian whispered again, raising his hand to scratch Scar's chin and neck, where green scales were still visible, but without the rough texture of dragon scales, smoother like the scales of a snake, a step closer to human skin.

Scar was gradually lulled back to sleep with the rhythmic scratching and Grian left him alone again.

The next time Grian checked in on Scar, he was awake, unmoving where he lay, tired but visibly human.

"Hey G man," Scar managed to say, his voice dry and croaky. His green eyes twinkled in a way that suggested Scar remembered his time as a dragon. "Who knew that dragons were as needy as cats?"

"Cub said he's going to scold you for dangerous shapeshifting," Grian warned with a chuckle.

"I will accept my punishment," Scar nodded solemnly, then broke into a wide grin, "because I got to experience what it was like to be a dragon! Come, Grian, tell me what animal I should be next. I was thinking of maybe something that can go underwater. Maybe a dolphin. Or a shark! Or, something large like a whale. What do you think? Oh, how about those fishes that hang a light in front of their faces, how cool would that be?"

Grian sat down as Scar rattled on, shaking his head slightly. Only Scar would bounce back from such a dangerous experience with such a positive takeaway.

That kept Grian smiling.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
